So Much More
by LordOfTheAurora
Summary: Zoro and Robin blend well. And recently, have sought each other outside of battle. Zoro sees Robin as a close friend these days. Robin sees him as... More. Now all the archeologist wants is for Zoro to feel the same. Will Zoro accept his feelings before it's too late? Does he have any at all? (Rated T for now. Might change with later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Appreciating the small things was a skill that Brook, the Strawhats Musician had mastered quite well over the years.

After meeting your end and coming back to a skeleton body, then being forced into a fifty year exile tends to help you see the grandeur in all things. Which is why he was enjoying himself greatly, playing his violin in a calm, upbeat tempo on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

He watched as Luffy and Chopper danced together in the grass while Ussop clapped along to the rhythm by the swings. Sanji had made a small picnic lunch, refreshing snacks and skillfully crafted sandwiches and drinks were laid out upon a soft thin blanket. Nami had decided to relax and fully enjoy a sunbath on the lawn chairs she and Robin usually occupied. By her seat was a parfait with fruits and strawberry syrup that Sanji had made specifically for the ladies. She had earlier declared that there would be smooth weather for a while and everyone could take it easy until they reached the next island.

Franky was steering the ship and occasionally shouting over to Luffy and the others, joining in on pointless conversations. Brook did however notice a rarity.

On the upper deck sat Zoro and Nico Robin, across from each other in a game of cards, and judging by the larger Belli pile on Robin's side, it was safe to say she was currently winning. It wasn't often those two connected, but they always managed to make it seem so natural, so common place that the normality was what stood out.

With the pair, Zoro stared at his cards, his single eye scanning over them as he kept a tight poker face. Though his opponent showed no break in her small, charming, misleading smile as she held her cards in phantom hands created by her power while her real ones held her parfait in her lap while she enjoyed it as well as the sweet flavor of victory. "Ha! I've got you this time woman. Read 'em and weep!" Zoro said, proudly laying his hand flat on the table. Three kings and a pair of sevens. The moss haired swordsman was sure that his Full House would lead to a victory and was about to sweep the small pile of money in the middle to his side of the table when Robin placed a phantom hand over his.

"Very impressive, Kenshi-san, but I don't think your hand has won you this victory." She exclaimed, showing all four aces neatly lined up, with a nine waiting at the end. Zoro scowled at her winning hand, facepalming in aggravation as she took the pot. "Gah, are you sure you're not cheating?" Zoro sighed exasperatedly, leaning back in his defeat. The archeologist giggled and shook her head, placing the money in a pouch to spend later whenever they docked again. "Fufufufu, I'm afraid fate simply wasn't on your side for this game." She said with a small laugh.

Zoro shook his head and smiled in defeat. "Next time you won't be so lucky" he promised as he collected the cards, putting them all back in the box. "I'll be looking forward to it then" Robin responded as she watched. "Should we play another game? I believe the checker board is in the aquarium." Robin offered. He shook his head. "Nah, we can just sit and talk" he said as he leaned back in his chair, his precious swords leaning against the table. Though Roronoa Zoro wasn't the most social person in the world, he didn't mind conversations with Robin. She was easily the most level headed person in their crew, and didn't bother him like the others.

In fact, she was the only one Zoro could honestly say he actively sought out, other than occasionally Luffy. And even then, he could only take so much of their rubberized captain's shenanigans. With Robin, Zoro could open up to her about anything and hold that same conversation for a while.

"Alright, well what do you plan to do on the next island?" She asked at the green haired man. He shrugged and looked at his much smaller money pouch. "Well, I'll probably get a bottles of sake or buy some cleaning supplies for my swords, but I don't think I'll have enough for both. Maybe I'll just tag along with you, since that's where all my money's gonna be anyway." Zoro said, giving a small laugh.

Brook looked up from his violin to witness the rarity that was a genuine laugh from their usually stoic first mate. Aside from a few instances, it seemed the only time Zoro was willing to let that hardened mask crack was when he was with the Demon Child, Nico Robin. Robin giggled and looked to Zoro with a slight smirk. "Oh? Perhaps you should just keep your money and you can take me on a date?" She suggested with a raised brow.

Zoro almost fell out of his seat in surprise, his single good eye widened like a saucer. "W-what the hell are you saying woman?!" He exclaimed, his cheeks burning at the suggestion. The heads of their nakama turned to face the commotion, furthering the redness that overtook his cheeks in embarrassment. "Fufufu, calm down Kenshi-san, I'm only teasing." Robin giggled, covering her face. "Tch.." Zoro got up, ready to leave the irritating woman when he heard her say quietly. "I understand if I'm so unattractive that the thought of going out with me appalls you..."

Zoro quickly turned, seeing her gaze downcast, a small hurt frown on her face. He honestly felt bad and tried to stammer an apology. Just as a hand was about to reach for her, the archeologists façade broke and she giggled even harder. Zoro's eye widened, realizing he'd been played. "Argh, damn woman!" He threw his hands up before storming off towards the ladder that lead to the crows nest.

If there was any doubt before, there was no chance now, that everyone had all eyes on the two quietest members of their crazy crew; especially the retreating swordsman.

Brook laughed, having witnessed the whole ordeal. "Yohoho! Zoro-san sure seemed flustered!" He exclaimed. Nami nodded, looking up at the crows nest as he slammed the hatch.

"I wonder what's his problem?" She asked, then turning her gaze to Robin, getting a vague picture.

"That shitty Marimo! He better not have offended my dearest Robin-chwan! I'll kick his teeth in!" Sanji growled through his cigarette, the smoke rising wildly, almost replicating his fury.

"I wonder if she offered to show him her panties?" Brook covered for the green haired man, understanding his pride. Though his valiant effort rewarded him with a kick to the teeth by a raging cook. "Shitty bag of bones! My purest Melloraine would never be so vulgar! Especially not with a love-impaired moron like mosshead!"

Though, now all eyes were on Robin, who just giggled and waved at her family wordlessly before also rising and making her way up the hatch to speak to the embarrassed Zoro. This brought even more hushed speculations and questions, but she ignored them all, intent on her goal as she began climbing the ladder.

* * *

Zoro had already decided to burn off his steam by working out. He had decided to start light by doing a few hundred handstand push-ups, Balancing a rather large barbell on the soles of his feet. He heard the quiet squeak of the trap door being pushed open. Zoro didn't bother looking. He hoped it was one of the others. If they had came to question him he could either ignore them or tell them to buzz off, and it would usually work.

But when there was only the sound of the hatch being gently closed, followes by a pregnant silence, he somewhat already figured that it wouldn't be the case. The swordsman did his best to ignore her at least until he finished his set. He knew she would wait.

And he was right. Robin, once she had gotten up the ladder and saw that Zoro had already began to exercise, and decided to allow him some peace before she spoke. And she also had a more personal ulterior motive. Robin secretly loved when Zoro let her catch him training. She tended to keep track of his movements as if she was the one lifting those inhunanly large weights. The way he muscles tightened and bulged with every movement. He was like a tiger, poising itself for a killing strike.

The normally vigilant Nico Robin almost lost herself, and was about to unknowingly bite her lower lip, when the sound of those monstrous weights crashing to the floor snapped her back to reality. "Did you need something?" Zoro addressed her with his arms crossed, and doing his best to look anywhere but at her and a scowl on his face. Robin almost couldn't believe it. The Roronoa Zoro was pouting!

Robin smiled before she spoke. "Yes, Kenshi-san. I wanted to apologize" Seeing the swordsman turn his gaze silently to her, she took this as her que to continue. "I made fun at your expense, and obviously offended you. I'm sorry" She said sincerely, her cool blue eyes never leaving his. Zoro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor space between them. "Ah.. It's fine. I guess I just wasn't ready for... A question like that." He said, his cheeks couldn't help but tinge a light dusty pink at the thought.

"Fufufufu, I was having fun with you and I got carried away." Robin giggled. Zoro didn't know why he felt a swell of pride, knowing he made Robin have a good time. Not Chopper, or Luffy, or that Dumbass cook. Him.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He apologized, watching as she made her way to the single bench in the crows nest. "Oh it's quite alright Kenshi-san.." Robin said. Zoro was about to comment until she continued. "Besides, you look cute when you're blushing." "W-what?! You- I don't!" Zoro sputtered, his cheeks took on a flushed pink tinge for the second time that day. The archaeologist covered her lips as she contained a small laugh.

"Relax Zoro, I was only teasing."

The swordsman opened his mouth to yell, but he stopped just short of releasing the first word. He realized this was the exact same situation that got them here in the first place. "I'll get you someday woman.." Zoro promised with a growl. "Of course you will. But for now.. Are you really sorry for yelling at me?" Robin asked, leaning forward and propping her elbow on her thigh and resting her chin on her palm.

Zoro gulped as silently as he possibly could. The neckline of Robins shirt was already deep, but leaned forward, the green haired pirate got an excellent view of her cleavage, creamy, supple skin disappeared teasingly behind black cloth, blocking his view of more...

Mentally Zoro slapped himself. He didn't want to see more! He shouldn't have seen what he already had! "This woman... Don't you know what you're doing?" He thought, the blush on his face deepened further as he diverted his gaze back up to her face, to realize she had been staring at him with that knowing smile the entire time.

"Crap! Did she see me looking? She probably thinks I'm no better than that ero-cook now! Dammit!" he thought, before realizing he still hadn't answered her. "Oh u-uh, yeah. I wouldn't say anything I didn't mean." Zoro said with conviction. Even if he was embarrassed, that wouldn't stop him from telling the truth.

Robin was impressed by his resolve, even in such an awkward moment. "Well, if that's the case, you can make it up to me by taking me up on my offer." The older woman suddenly declared. Zoro baked up and pointed at her comically.

"W-wait, you w-weren't kidding?! What the hell Robin?!" He stammered. The woman in question stood up and actually began walking calmly to the hatch. "At first, but now I have had a change of heart.. What's wrong? Unless those convicting words were just the product of a swordsmans bravado?.." She baited. She bent down to open the door.

"Robin, hold on a sec.." Zoro halted her, his teeth grinding.

"Damn her, coming for my pride!" He mentally cursed her before continuing. "I'll take you out..." He mumbled, looking away from her in a manner Robin could only call cute. She turned over her shoulder, fixing him with a genuine smile.

"It's a date then"

She turned, and exited the crows nest and left the swordsman to his thoughts. Zoro's face went laughably deadpan as a thought went through his head.

"I feel like I've been played."

Though he couldn't bring himself to mind that much when he thought about the way she smiled at him. It was a real smile. Zoro kind of wished she would smile more. The way her pale, marble skin flushed with warmth, how she seemed to cast her own warm glow whenever she did. How her amazingly blue eyes closed and her lips parted to show those perfect teeth-

"What. The hell. Is wrong with me?!" Zoro questioned aloud, realizing what had went through his mind about his nakama. "I need to keep away from that swirly-browed dumbass. Apparently perversion is contagious." He said as he sat in a cross legged pose to meditate.

That's all he needed. Meditation, and maybe a check up from Chopper wouldn't hurt just in case...

* * *

Just down below, as Robin had decended the ladder to the grassy deck of the Sunny, she found herself surrounded by her friends, their faces crowding her vision all at once.

"Ne, Robin! What's with the secret meeting with musclehead up there?" Nami asked first. Robin couldn't even form a response as it seemed that was the gateway to a flood of questions.

"Robin-chwan! Please don't tell me that half assed swordsman isn't forcing you to waste your time on him! I'll make sure he eats glass for weeks!" Sanji proclaimed, passionate fire behind his eyes.

"OW! Is Nico Robin having a secret tryst with our SUPER swordsman?" Franky blurted out, shifting up his sunglasses.

Ussop looked from Franky to Robin, leaning in to mutter "Ne, ne, are you and Zoro boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?! Does that mean Robin and Zoro are gonna have a baby?! Chopper asked. He then proceeded to freak out and proclaim he needed to study those maternity books he'd gotten.

"Yohohoho! Did you show Zoro your panties?" Brooks question went answered by a combined fist from Nami, and Sanji. "Don't be stupid!" They chorused with shark teeth.

"Did he have any meat up there?" This was obviously Luffy, who also got a fist from Nami and Sanji. "Don't be stupid!" They growled again.

A chuckle from Robin brought their attentions back. "Nothing of the sort happened. I simply went to apologize to Zoro-san for bruising his pride." She explained. Though she purposefully omitted the part where she asked him for a date. For the most part, the crew accepted her answer. Though, Nami gave a look that said she knew there was more to the story.

Robin excused herself to the aquarium where their small library resided. Once she closed the door behind her, she let out a sigh that had been waiting for release ever since she left the crows nest. The Archaeologist could hardly believe herself. She had planned originally to only apologize, and let sleeping dogs lie. But that swordsman... When she saw him exercising Something inside of her.. hungered for him and demanded she made him hers.

Robin thought back to how she surprised even herself, when she leaned forward and gave Zoro a glimpse of her cleavage. But the way he fixated his eyes on her, losing himself in her body before he'd even realized what he was doing... "At least he is physically attracted to me" Robin quietly giggled to herself.

Now the only thing was to further that physical attraction into an emotional one. And she'd get her first chance on the next island.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later, there appeared an island that the crew hadn't expected. There were random beaches, but it seemed to be only one port. There was a ring of forestry surrounding A large natural formation of rock rising up like a mountainous wall, ringing around the interior of the island and blocking the view of anything inside. The island was a natural fortress, with no telling what hid behind the stony outcropping.

Franky looked from the new island to their navigator as he piloted the Sunny. "Nami-sis! What should we do about that SUPER random island?" He asked, realising they'd come upon it soon enough. Nami shook her head as she looked at the log pose on her wrist.

"I'm not sure... The log pose didn't indicate we'd be running into this island literally until it was a few meters from being within eyesight." She explained and then grimaced. "And the arrow that's leading to this island is spinning like crazy. Something is weird ally this islands magnetic field." Nami elaborated.

"Now the only question is, do we trust it?" Another feminine voice joined the conversation. Both Franky and Nami turned to see Robin coming from tending to her flower bed.

"Islands with strange fields tend to have another adventure tied to them." She continued further as Nami thought. "Yeah, and it's not like we're running low on supplies just yet, so we _could_ just move past it." She then sighed realizing what it'd come to.

"I think it's time we put it to a vote." Franky said with a grin. "I'll go get the others." Nami said before opening the door that led to both the men's and women's quarters. "Hey! Get your butts up here. There's about to be a meeting soon." She yelled down.

A few minutes later, the entire crew was on the lawn deck of the Thousand Sunny, and all could see the island in the distance. Franky dropped the anchor so they wouldn't have to worry about the log pose getting caught by the islands fields and they'd be forced to dock until it reset.

"Alright everyone, this is an island that wasn't on our course and has no place anywhere near here, according to our map." The orange haired navigator lifted up the map she had brought down from her mapping room. When Nami showed them where they were, it was clear that the island shouldn't even exist there.

"Maybe whoever made this map was stupid and forgot to mark it down?" Usopp suggested. Nami bared her fangs and chopped Usopp to the floor. "Who makes the maps around here, jerk?!" She growled and watched Usopp pick himself up from the deck.

Franky frowned and waved his hands frantically. "Oi Usopp! Don't damage the Sunny!" He said, showing more concern for his ship than his friend.

"More likely, it's an uncharted island or a brand new one." Robin picked up Nami's explication. "Shishishi! An adventure!" Luffy grinned, beginning to bounce in place. "Possibly, but as Nami-san said, we don't have any particular need to land yet captain, so we were going to put it to a vote." The archaeologist continued.

Their captain nodded his hatted head with a grin, letting his crew give their input.

"G-guys! I have the Stay-Away-From-Possible-Monster-Island-Disease!" Usopp said, tugging on Sanji's cuff.

"Liar." The crew said in unison. Their words struck the sniper through the heart as he fell to the deck, crying crocodile tears. Luffy laughed at his friend while patting his back. "Shishishi, you're so stupid, Usopp!"

"Alright everyone!" Nami said, gaining the attention of the crew. "We'll put it to a vote. I vote we skip this island because there's no need to mess up the log pose. Just keep sailing to our destined island. Robin, how about you?" She looked to her best friend for her answer.

"I vote yes." Robin replied, drawing a surprised look from their navigator. "There might be some undiscovered civilization or ruins to be revealed." She further explained. Nami nodded in understanding and shook his head. "I swear, your sense of adventure is almost as bad as Luffys." She sighed. The captain in question laughed after hearing his name while Robin simply giggled.

Though Nami missed the sidelong glance she gave a certain Marimo, which he noticed all too well.

Franky spoke up next. "I'm against going to the island. Like Nami-sis said, we don't need to upset the log pose and it would be SUPER uncool if we have to deal with marines." He said, crossing his massive arms.

Usopp obviously protested even looking at the island, while Chopper seemed almost as excited as Luffy. "If it's really a new island, I want to find new plants to make medicine! " he chipped in, giving his vote.

"That island looks pretty mysterious. Oh! But I no longer have any eyes to see with! Yohohoho!" Brook made a skull joke, only getting a laugh from Luffy. "I vote no, for the sake of avoiding possible problems" the skeleton stated calmly.

"I will always make enough to feed you beautiful ladies.." Sanji began, kneeling before Nami and Robin with hearts for his eyes. "But I can't keep these shitty bastards out of the kitchen all the time and our captain's gluttony knows no bounds" he continued, sighing as he pulled a cigarette from his jacket and left it in his mouth, unlit as he leaned against the railing. "Topping off our food supply would make me feel more assured, my dearest Nami-swan!" He pleaded sweetly.

Zoro normally gave a non committal answer or just let Luffy pick for him. But the swordsman saw the glance Robin discretely gave him before. _"Crap. She might be looking forward to this. I can't make it seem like I don't want to take her or I don't care.."_ He reasoned with himself. "I wanna get more booze. I say we stop." He stated plainly. He looked to Robin and knew she had seen him. He held her gaze for a few seconds, showing a mutual understanding.

"Of course only a brainless moss ball would have such a stupid reason" Sanji quipped. "Eh? You say something, you 3rd rate cook?" Zoro growled, marching over to Sanji. "And what if I did dumbass?" The cook replied while meeting with the swordsman, getting in each other's faces.

"Will you knock it off?!" Nami yelled at the two, raising her fist. Sanji obediently noodle danced towards the orange haired beauty while Zoro scoffed at the cook before walking off back towards the crows nest.

With Luffy's obvious vote of 'yes', it was a 5 to four vote. "Yosh! Set sail to Meat Island!" Luffy declared. Ussop and Sanji pinched his cheeks. "We're not calling it that!" They yelled in unison with shark teeth and tugged his malleable cheeks hard.

Eventually the Strawhats broke off, doing as they pleased until they hit the island. Up in the crows nest, Zoro was pacing. This was an oddity. Zoro never paced. He was a simple man and believed his problems could be fixed by one of three things: drinking, fighting, or meditation. However, the Swordsman was at a loss and none of the three would help his predicament.

"Dammit where am I gonna take Robin?" He questioned himself. Normally the swordsman wouldn't even concern himself with matters like this, but somehow that woman managed to play with his head and made him genuinely want to take her out, not just to fulfill an apology. _"This is her fault.. Now she's in my head and I don't know what to do!"_ He growled inwardly, recalling his past four days.

He started out by doing what any sensible man thinks to do when faced with a sudden problem. Avoid it at all costs. He didn't come down for lunch, and stayed in the crows nest. When it was time for dinner, he grabbed his plate and leave for the crows nest, kicking Brook off of nightwatch and taking it for himself, all so he wouldn't have to take the chance of running into her. However the crew noticed his odd behavior and questioned him. Except for Robin, who knew why the green haired man was acting so strange.

That plan didn't last very long, so he moved into plan B. Ignoring her. It _would_ have worked, except for one thing. He _couldn't_ ignore her. Without thinking, Zoro caught himself stealing glances at the beautiful archeologist, and one time he was down right staring at her as she leaned against the side of the Sunny. When Robin had caught him, she simply giggled and walked off, while Zoro was stuck berating himself with a reddened face. He thought Brook had witnessed his mistake, but with him having no eyes, it wasn't easy to tell. The musician didnt react in the slightest, continuing to sip his coffee while reading the newspaper, so he figured the skeleton was too absorbed in his paper to notice.

The next day, the swordsman had a pretty easy day. But later in the evening, she had invaded his thoughts again and he walked around to tryband clear his head. By the time he was paying attention to where he was going, he realized he was right in front of the library door, where Robin and Chopper were spending time reading together.

Events like this continued for the next two days until Zoro couldn't ignore her, no matter how badly he wanted to. They were approaching an island and Zoro was completely unprepared. "What does she even like?" He wondered, stroking his chin as he continued pacing.

Zoro made lists of things they both liked. He knew she liked old stuff. She was always hanging around old ruins and looking at those weird blocks with the scribbles on them. All in pursuit of her dream, though he wasnt too sure what it was. Odd. Maybe he'd ask her later.

She enjoyed reading a lot as well. Zoro admitted he wasn't too interested in books, but if something caught his eye, he'd give it a try; though most of his books were about weaponry or swordsmen.

Zoro knew she also liked coffee. Though he didn't really share her taste. Sure he had maybe two cups in the morning like most of the others, but otherwise he'd prefer sake.

Zoro looked out the window and had seen they were close to the island, so he sighed and finally abandoned the crows nest and think on it more as he got ready.

In the women's cabin, Robin was having a problem of her own _"What am I going to wear?"_ The older woman held her chin in contemplation as she stood in front of the shared closet she and Nami shared.

Now, Nico Robin was far from vain, but she was confident enough in her appearance, as well as Zoro's simplistic tastes that she could have thrown anything together, and the swordsman would have been satisfied. But the Archeologist wanted to look... Special. She didn't know why, it was just a date... Between friends. She was surprised that she had to remind herself.

Robin let her perfect mask fall for just a moment, and let loose a sigh of frustration as she stared at the clothes in front of her.

"Wow Robin, I never thought I'd see the day _you_ had a wardrobe crisis!" Nami's voice cut through the silence of the ladies cabin. Robin was slightly startled and snapped her head to the doorway, where Nami closed the door behind her. The older woman quickly regained her composure and shook her head with a defeated smile. "Me neither, Nami-san" she admitted.

"Got a hot date we don't know about?" Nami questioned as she wiggled her brows suggestively. _"If only you knew how right you were."_ Robin sighed in her head before replying "Who knows..."

The girls burst into a light fit of laughter, before Robin spoke again. "I simply feel nice today, and I wish I had a look to match the feeling." She explained a half-truth to the younger navigator. Nami stood up and inspected the closet. "Hm..."

She began rifling through the closet for a few minutes, showing off tops to Robin, who gave either her praise or denial each time. Finally, they settled on a periwinkle colored, cashmere turtleneck, one of Nami's new pairs of light blue jeans, and a pair of white flats.

Nami stepped back from Robin to admire her work and almost squealed in delight.

"Oh you look perfect!" Nami adored. Robin giggled and observed herself in the mirror. "Yes I think this outfit will be perfect, thank you Nami" She gratefully thanked the younger girl for helping her rather ridiculous crisis.

Nami went to her dresser and grabbed her brush and a few hair ties. "How about you let me do your hair? Just change it up a little?" She offered the archeologist. When Robin smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, Nami lit up and went to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Nami announced her completion and placed Robin once again in front of the mirror. Robin noticed Nami had placed her hair in a pair of unbraided pigtails, raven hair flowing down her back in bunches, while there were locks left untouched to frame her angular face. She was surprised how well she pulled off such a young hairstyle but decided to make herself look a bit more mature, taking a pair of oval reading glasses and placing them on her face.

" _Now_ I look perfect" Robin nodded at herself while Nami clapped. It wasn't often Robin would let Nami help with her outfit, and even less, her hair. _"Maybe next time she'll let me put makeup on her"_ the navigator thought happily.

Their moment was cut short by Luffy and Franky's voices shouting in unison

"LAAAAAND HOOO"

"OI, LUFFY! THAT'S MY JOB!"

"Shishishi, sorry!"

"No you aren't."

Nami rolled her eyes while Robin shook her head with a smile. "Well, let's make sure these idiots don't leave without us." Nami sighed and walked up to the deck. Robim stood in the mirror for a minute longer before inhaling deeply and letting out a breath of surpassing nervousness.

"I hope you're ready for me, Zoro" she said quietly, before heading upstairs to start their new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Hey all, I just wanted to apologize for the short chapters and the weird formatting. I'm not in access to any laptops or reliable computers and I've been writing from my phone the entire time. Today I have a chance to use a computer so the first few paragraphs might seem correct but afterwords I'll probably be completing the chapter from my phone and the format will return. Thanks to all who have enjoyed the story so far and a very big thanks to those that have followed and/or favorited.

* * *

When Robin returned to the deck of the Thousand Sunny, she noticed almost everyone was there, and dressed for a fall island, as Nami had predicted it would be. Luffy was dressed in a black leather jacket, with a red t-shirt beneath it. His infamous straw hat hung from a string around his neck, resting on his back. He wore black pants and also kept his sandals on. The captain was currently sitting on the mast as they neared the island.

Sanji also had a black leather jacket on, though his had silver studs on the shoulders, as well as three silver buttons. A pair of slim, black, metal framed glasses hung from the bridge of his nose as he characteristically smoked a cigarette as he leaned against the mast. He wore a white pair of pants and a pair of black dress shoes to complete his attire.

Nami had decided to wear her hair in a messy bun, while she wore a light pink shirt under a white jacket, which only covered to her midriff, leaving her belly button exposed, and a pair of round sunglasses to cover her brown eyes. She wore a pair of blue Capri pants with white sneakers. A pair of small silver hooped earrings hung from her ear lobe. She had to beat Sanji to a pulp before he could rush to shower her with affection, and Brook before he could ask to see her panties.

Usopp decided to wear a navy blue sweater, along with brown khaki pants. His belt had a pouch to hold his precious Pop Greens, and a holster for his faithful Black Kabuto. He wore a white baseball cap over his curly black hair, his goggles hanging around his neck.

Chopper wore a baby blue hoodie over his torso, with pink polka dots spotting the back. He wore a blue baseball cap that had a ducks face stitched on in front of the lid. His horns stuck out on either side of his hat, and he also carried a yellow backpack full of medical supplies and natural remedy books. "So cute..."Robin thought to herself as she glanced over her younger Nakama.

Brook wore a lime green sweater that covered his long bony frame, along with a pair of black pants and sandals which exposed his skeletal toes. A thin black headband propped the musicians absurdly large afro up right, making it look more like an odd hat. His iconic cane hung from his wrist as he conversated with Chopper.

Franky wore a large brown leather jacket with red tassles fringing from his elbows and his chest pockets. His broad metallic chest was bare, and his sky blue hair was in the odd shape of a fishes dorsal fin, with two smaller fins on both sides of his head. He, characteristically, wore a red Speedo, exposing the metal upgrades he had installed into his legs. He decided to go barefoot unlike most of their crew aside from the reindeer.

Lastly, there was Zoro, who dressed up in a black t-shirt, with light blue stripes, and he wore a varsity style, blue and white jacket over it, unbuttoned. Green, spiky, short hair was slicked back and a pair of round sunglasses highlighted Zoro's "bad-boy" look that Robin surprisingly found more enticing than it should have. He wore black pants, while his swords hung at his hip as they always would. He wore dark blue shoes and stood by the helm, looking deep in thought. Whatever was going through his mind was clearly taking most of his attention, as usually he'd be napping or possibly conversing with the others as they prepared to dock.

"I wonder if his thoughts could be about me..."A quiet voice in the back of Robin's head said. She immediately cut it down."Silly girl... You've been through too much to get your hopes over something so trivial.. And we both know what happens whenever we begin to hope.."She reminded Robin joined the Strawhats and had gotten better and stronger with them, a few short years can't fully erase the pain of a lifetime of hurt and disappointment. Sometimes she still held her guard, even around the crew. Not because she didn't trust them. They'd go through hell and back just for the sake her happiness, and she'd do the same. But simply out of sheer reflex.

She wanted to go talk with the swordsman, but found herself pleasantly surprised when Chopper leaped from the large puff of hair that was Brook's prized afro,onto her slender shoulders "Ne, Robin! Want to look for herbs with me? I have a new book on natural remedies and some of the plants in it I don't have." Chopper offered to her. The archeologist giggled pleasantly, before looking to Zoro Slightly. The swordsman was apparently inspecting a smudge on the deck, which Franky meticulously cleaned and polished almost every day; conveniently, his ear was positioned perfectly to hear everything she and Chopper spoke of."Fufu, nice try, Zoro-kun. It might have worked, If I wasn't a former spy and assassin... And over the age of 16"Robin giggled to herself mentally before responding to the reindeer's offer.

"I'd love to join you, Chopper-san. But there's some things I'd like to take care of alone first." She said, placing him on the floor. The young doctor beamed and nodded at Robin before running towards Usopp and Luffy.

By the helm, Zoro smiled internally when she prioritized spending the day with him before exploring with Chopper. The swordsman would never admit it, not even to himself that he felt a small pang of jealously when the reindeer jumped into her arms. Though, he didn't get to dwell on his inner monologue as Nami spoke up above the casual conversation of the crew. "Alright, everyone, this is a new island so we need to be on our guard. First thing we need to do is figure out who's going and who's guarding the ship." She said, before Franky took the stage with white strips of paper, identical to how they chose on Punk Hazard. The crew knew what to do and wordlessly drew lots.

"Yosh! I get to go on Meat Island!" Luffy beamed as he held up a white strip of paper, the endpiece being colored red.

"Phew! I'm safe!" Usopp stared lovingly at his blank white strip.

"Yohohoho! I wonder if there are any island natives who will show me their panties!" Brook giggled lecherously, also drawing a blank straw. Soon, the team's were set. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Robin would explore and grab supplies, while Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Brook, and Franky would stay behind to protect Sunny. "Looks like I'm staying" Franky shrugged, not minding either way. "Dammit! I'm stuck in this sausage fest, while the beautiful ladies experience new adventures! Don't worry, Nami-swan, Robin-Schwan! No matter how far I am, if you need me I'll be your white night and protect you!" Sanji swore, bringing a giggle from Robin and a dismissive roll of her eyes from Nami. Chopper looked down, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go exploring as he'd hoped. Robin smiled apologetically before tapping the doctor's shoulder.

"Chopper-san, if you give me the book, I'll be on the lookout for anything I come across." She promised kindly. Chopper's mood lifted as he opened his backpack, lifting a large square book with a blue cover and a picture of a leaf engrained in gold under the title, which also seemed printed in gold."A Rare Guide To Even Rarer Remedies" was given to Robin, and she decided to borrow the doctor's backpack to hold it.

"It's okay Chopper, you can come down to the workshop with me and Franky!" Ussop offered, while Franky came up with a brotherly grin. "That's right! You'll be a SUPER big help to us bro!" He added, quickly lifting the reindeer's spirits as he nodded excitedly.

The crew consisting of Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Robin walked down the gangplank, which oddly made a metallicthunkwhen it hit the sand. Nobody really noticed it as they all spread out to the beach. "Alright, in six hours everyone is to come right back to the Sunny." Nami instructed. "Oi! Shitty Swordsman! You better not let anything happen To Nami and Robin-chan!" Sanji warned, glaring at his rival. Zoro, without missing a beat, decided to respond with a loving gesture involving his middle finger. "I don't need you to tell me how to do my job, you coil-browed cook!" Zoro shot back, turning from Sunny and any useless comments the blonde strawhat was still spouting.

Luffy had wandered ahead and made a sound of curiosity, drawing the group's attention. "Hey guys! I found a path in the woods!" He exclaimed. "We're coming Luffy!" Nami called before turning to the crew on the ship. "Anchor Sunny a little ways away from this beach, just in case we need to make a quick escape," Nami instructed.

Eagerly, Sanji saluted the mikan headed weather sorceress, hearts replacing his eyes. "Hai! Nami-swan! Your white knight shall be but a feather away from a beautiful angel" he swooned as he ordered Franky to raise the anchor and Usopp to draw in the gangplank. The blonde cook began setting Merry out to sea once more, leaving Zoro amd the others to the island.

* * *

The group traveled along the forest path, with Luffy a ways ahead. He occasionally darted into the tree line to chase some bug or animal, or inspect an interesting plant. Meanwhile, his first mate and the two female crewmates trailed behind him, inspecting the island around them.

"This seems like a fairly modern pavement." The archeologist admired the path, made from cobblestone. Robin noticed that there was hardly any cracks in the stone and few weeds sprouting in between. As Nami was about to comment, Zoro cut in first. "Meaning there's probably people still around somewhere at the end of this path," he said, understanding what the older woman was implying. Robin nodded her head, confirming his statement. This path can't be any older than twenty years. Somebody maintained this path even as deep into the woods as we are." She explained. The two continued talking and Nami fell behind a bit, pausing to stare.

"Since when did those two get so chummy?"the navigator wondered. She had also noticed earlier and even now, every so often, when Zoro began to wander, just before she would yell at the directionally challenged idiot, a hand would blossom on his back and give a gentle shove in the right direction, or tap his shoulder and point to the group, and even more surprisingly, Zoro followed along without any fuss!"So she knows how to navigate him too? What's going on here?"She wondered as she stood there.

"Oi, witch. How long are you going to stand there?" The gruff voice of the swordsman under suspicion rattled Man out if her thoughts as she looked up, realizing that she had stalled quite a ways from the trio of pirates ahead of her. Robin, Zoro, and even Luffy, all held questioning glances, though Zoro's was more annoyed. Nami shook herself from her thoughts and wore an expression of anger. "What did you call me? Should I cash in that 600,000 debt you're still in deep with me? I doubt you'd have it now, Hm?" She threatened, getting in his face and pointing at his coin pouch.

Zoro backed up in panic as he covered his money pouch. "I didn't say a damn thing." The one eyed swordsman growled. Smugly, Nami brushed past him. "That'sexactlywhat I thought." She said as she walked ahead of them. Luffy laughed at his first mate, calling him a coward, and even Robin couldn't help giggling under her palm. Zoro grumbled, his face red with anger.

Some time later, Zoro noticed a clearing. As the path lead closer, he saw the clearing showed the edge of the massive surrounding mountain that enclosed the inner half of the island. "Sooo, the strange path in the forest leads to a giant wall?" Nami complained, her hand on her hip. "Perhaps it's not the wall itself but whatever is on the other side?" Robin suggested, adjusting her glasses. Zoro looked over at her, taking the rare moment of peace to fully glance her over.

Unfortunately, the longer he looked, the harder it was to pull his eyes away. He noticed her new hairstyle and wished to feel it between his fingers. Those glasses giving her a cute that the swordsman appreciated. That sweater hugged her figure quite nicely, drawing attention to quite a nice, thick pair of pigtails that she wore over her shoulders that can down to her chest. Zoro admitted that those tight jeans his eye down to her firm, shapely ass.

"This has to stop."Zoro ordered himself, looking around. Thankfully, Luffy and Nami were scowering the beach for some possible entrance through the mountain. He felt shame, having such wild, out of line thoughts about his Nakama.

"Oi, minna! Here's a way in!" Luffy waved everyone over, pointing at an archway carved through the cliffside. Robin walked past Zoro, but not before placing a single hand on Zoro's shoulder. She leaned her head to the side of his. Her breath, while gentle and warm, sent a shiver deep down the marimo's spine, and into other regions, to the point he feared she felt it through his chest.

"Like what you see,Zoro-san?" asked the older woman, before slipping past him, swaying her hips with a point, without looking back a single time."That's right... She's the one who started this.. So that means all this is her fault! And she can't get mad at me for playing along.. Right?"Zoroattempted to rationalize. But he found himself trailing along. "Well, I'll find out by the end of today."He declared, preparing himself as he was the last to pass through the archway.


End file.
